LED lighting technology continues to advance resulting in improved efficiencies and lower costs. LED light sources are found in lighting applications ranging from small pin point sources to stadium lights. Low cost, good color rendition and high efficiency are factors driving the LED lamp market for general lighting. The use of a rectified line driver to power an LED lighting application allows for a small size and low cost power supply, however, due to the design of this type of supply, providing a high power factor generally results in low efficiency and vice versa. Furthermore, most supplies have fixed operating parameters. It would be advantageous to provide an LED lighting device that overcomes these and other problems.